The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data editor for editing a user-selected embroidery pattern based on embroidery data corresponding to the embroidery pattern, and particularly to an embroidery data editor that displays appropriate embroidery frames for use when sewing the embroidery pattern after the pattern has been edited.
Conventional embroidery sewing machines used to sew embroidery patterns on a cloth workpiece employ embroidery frames. The workpiece is mounted in the embroidery frame, and the embroidery frame is mounted on the embroidery sewing machine. Obviously, the embroidery frame must be sufficiently larger than the embroidery pattern to be sewed. However, when a plurality of embroidery frames having different sizes is employed, the user may become confused in determining which frame to use.
If the user mistakenly selects an embroidery frame that is smaller in size than the pattern to be sewn, the sewing needle will strike the embroidery frame and become damaged. Therefore, embroidery data editors have been proposed with a function to display appropriate embroidery frames for sewing an embroidery pattern selected and edited by the user.
For example, the embroidery data editor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,986 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-9-164282) is configured to display a plurality of embroidery patterns on a display device based on embroidery data corresponding to the embroidery patterns, enabling the user to select a desired embroidery pattern from among those displayed. Further, the embroidery data editor displays usable embroidery frames for the selected embroidery pattern, or alternatively deletes all unusable embroidery patterns, after the user has arranged the selected embroidery pattern in a desired position and orientation. The embroidery data editor having this configuration facilitates the user in determining a suitable embroidery frame and prevents the user from mistakenly selecting an unusable frame.
One such embroidery data editor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,986 displays on a display device embroidery frames that can be used for sewing a selected embroidery pattern or deletes unusable embroidery frames. At this time, if the user performs a desired editing process on the selected embroidery pattern in order to enlarge the pattern size, rotate the pattern, or shift the position of the pattern, for example, the usable embroidery frames displayed in the display device are changed.